Does blonde babes have more fun?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Han, do you still love me?" says Alison. "Sure, of course, Ali. You're awesome." says Hanna.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Does blonde babes have more fun?**

 **Alison DiLaurentis and Hanna Marin have some things in common, being blonde, sexual and into fashion, but there are also differences, such as the fact that while Hanna's always been sweet, Alison used to be sassy and rude.**

These days both of them are nice. Alison has left her negative past behind her and is now sweet and friendly.

Both ladies are 25 years old and for the past 2.5 years, Hanna and Alison has been a couple, but they haven't done more than kissing yet.

On this summer-night they are in Alison's amazing luxury apartment.

"Han, do you still love me?" says Alison.

"Sure, of course, Ali. You're awesome." says Hanna.

"I'm pleased that you think so." says Alison.

"Cool. You are so sexy and I feel lucky to be your girlfriend." says Hanna.

"You're truly erotic as well, babe." says Alison in a smooth sexual tone.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna with a childish cute smile.

"Do you want a drink?" says Alison.

"Yeah, if you have some Italian wine." says Hanna.

"Ya know me. I always keep some fancy wine around, just in case. Sure, myself I tend to prefer French stuff, but I do happen to have a bottle of sweet Italian wine that Charlotte gave me." says Alison.

"Nice. Speaking of Charlotte, where is she these days?" says Hanna.

"Tokyo, Japan. She live there most of the year because of her job." says Alison. "I miss her, but we do video chat via Skype sometimes."

"Okay." says Hanna.

Alison open her large fancy alcohol cabinet, grab a bottle of vintage Italian red wine, open it, grab two wine cups and pour a drink for Hanna and one for herself.

"Mmm, yummy!" says Hanna as she drink some wine.

"Yeah, it taste wonderful." says Alison as she drink some wine too.

"Absolutely." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"Getting horny huh?" says Alison, who know Hanna so well.

"I am horny. Wine turns me on. My pussy is wet." says Hanna in a soft tone.

"That's cute." says Alison.

"I wish you'd finally do it with me tonight. Me wanna have my first true girl on girl sex time." says Hanna.

"Han, my friend. If that's what you truly want, I'll give you the pleasure only I can provide." says Alison.

"I truly want it soooo much." says Hanna.

"Alright, sweetie. Take off your clothes for me so I can see your erotic body." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna as she takes off her top and jeans.

Hanna stand there in just her bra and her panties.

"Nice! Your boobs have grown to almost D-cup. I like that." says Alison.

"Me too. D-cup is sexy." says Hanna.

"Get ready. I'm going to lick your pussy." says Alison as she goes down on her knees in front of Hanna, pull Hanna's panties to the side and starts to genly lick Hanna's sexy pussy.

"Mmm, sooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

Alison lick harder.

"Damn, this feels very sexy!" moans Hanna. "I'm really horny..."

Alison giggle a bit.

"Lick faster, Ali...please." moans Hanna.

"Sure, sweetie." says Alison in a sexy tone as she lick faster.

"Awww! So erotic and cozy." moans Hanna.

They move a bit so that Hanna has her back and ass against the wall.

Alison continue to lick with passion.

"Fuck...yes! Me is gonna cum soon." moans Hanna.

Hearing this makes Alison lick even harder.

"Mmm!" moans Hanna.

Alison love the taste of Hanna's pussy.

Hanna is very horny.

"Oh my shit, yeah!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

"Nice! You cum better than some pornstars." says Alison with a sweet smile.

"Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

"Not a prob, Hanna-Boo. My turn now. Lick my divine hole, girl." says Alison as she pull off her tight t-shirt and short leather skirt.

Alison now wear only her bra and G-string.

Hanna pull Alison's G-string to the side and starts to lick Alison's awesome sexy pussy.

"Holy shit, that's what I love! Yes, give it to mama. So damn sexy." moans Alison.

Hanna smile, happy that she can give Alison pleasure.

"Mmm...fuck, yes!" moans Alison.

Alison is very horny.

"Am I slutty enough for you?" moans Alison.

"Yes." says Hanna.

"Great. Mmm, fuck!" moans Alison.

Hanna lick harder.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Alison. "Where did you learn to lick pussy so nice?"

"Lesbian porn movies." says Hanna with an adorable smile.

"Nice. Cute." moans Alison.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"Mmmm!" moans Alison.

12 minutes later.

"Ahhh, fucking awesome!" moans Alison as she cum hard.

"Looks like little sexy me is not the only chick who cum like a porn lady." says Hanna.

"True. I cum a lot too." says Alison.

"Yeah and that's sexy." says Hanna.

"I agree." says Alison.

"Awesome." says Hanna.

"I love you, Ali. You're sooooo sexy." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Hanna-Boo." says Alison with a sweet smile.

"What are we doing next...?" says Hanna.

"I'll show you." says Alison as she takes off her G-string.

Hanna pull off her panties.

Alison takes a seat on the bed and gesture for Hanna to sit next to her.

Hanna takes a seat next to Alison.

Alison put her pussy against Hanna's pussy and starts to slowly grind.

Hanna love it and grind in return.

They grind their pussies against each other.

It feels very sexy for both Alison and Hanna.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Alison.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Hanna.

"You have a very erotic pussy." says Alison.

"You too." says Hanna.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Alison.

"Sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Indeed, baby." moans Alison.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Hanna.

"Fuckin' great..." moans Alison. "Highly erotic!"

"Yes." says Alison.

92 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Alison and Hanna as they cum at the exact same time.

It felt amazing for both of them.

"Wow! We came together. So sweet." says Hanna.

"Yeah, it was wonderful." says Alison.

"Absolutely. I've never had such a strong orgasm before." says Hanna.

"I have, but that's okay." says Alison.

"Yup." says Hanna with a very cute sweet smile.

"To be honest, I'm glad we've finally had sex." says Alison.

"Me too." says Hanna. "It was so much fun."

"Very true, babe." says Alison.

"I should go home." says Hanna.

"No. Please stay here tonight." says Alison.

"Okay. I can't say no. You're so hot." says Hanna.

"Thanks, so are you, girl." says Alison.

"Really?" says Hanna.

"Sure, Han. You're totally cute and very sexy." says Alison.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"I'm glad you're staying over the night, Hanna. I love you." says Alison.

"I love you, Ali. You are erotic." says Hanna.

"Of course I am." says Alison with a sweet smile.

"Where am I gonna sleep? You don't have a guest bed..." says Hanna.

"You're gonna sleep with me in my bed." says Alison.

"That's sexy." says Hanna. "I hope we'll be sleeping naked."

"We will, trust me. You and I shall sleep naked in a close hug." says Alison.

"Pussy against pussy all the night...?" says Hanna.

"Oh, yeah!" says Alison.

"Yes! Awesome!" says Hanna.

"I'm gonna piss, be right back." says Alison.

Alison goes to the bathroom.

5 minutes later, Alison return.

"Hanna, is it true that you and Em used to play the classic My Little Pony video game when you were little?" says Alison.

"Yeah, it's true. Em and me used to love that game so much." says Hanna.

"That's cute." says Alison.

"Did you ever play it, Ali...?" says Hanna.

"Maybe once or twice. I was more into hentai than My Little Pony." says Alison.

"Hentai...at age six or seven?" says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"That's cool. Back then I didn't know hentai even existed." says Hanna. "I was a kid."

"Me too, but I knew about sexy stuff from spying on my perverted dad and my slutty mom." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"I still remember my first orgasm." says Alison.

"I wish I could remember mine." says Hanna.

45 minutes later.

"Time to go to bed. We both need to get up sort of early for work." says Alison as she takes off her bra.

"Okay." says Hanna as she takes off her bra too.

Alison and Hanna enter Alison's bedroom.

The climb into bed.

Alison gently pull Hanna close into a nice tight hug.

With their pussies against each other, Alison and Hanna fall asleep.

2 weeks later.

"Hanna is awesome when it comes to sex." says Alison.

"Lil' too much info. for my taste, Ali." says Aria.

"Really? Sexuality is very natural." says Alison.

"Yes, really." says Aria. "I prefer to not talk about anything related to sex, please."

"Alright then. So how's things for you and Ezra?" says Alison.

"Very good." says Aria.

4 hours later.

"Hanna-Boo, are you horny?" says Alison as she sit down next to Hanna and put a hand on Hanna's knee.

"No, but I'm getting there." says Hanna with an adorable smile.

"Sweet." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Yeah. I hope your pussy is wet soon." says Alison.

"It will be...soon." says Hanna.

"That's sexy." says Alison.

Alison gives Hanna an erotic kiss.

"Closer to being wet, yes." says Hanna.

"Awesome." says Alison.

"I love you." says Hanna.

"And I love you." says Alison.

"Yay!" says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Indeed, babe." says Alison.

"My pussy is wet now." says Hanna.

"Great, so is mine." says Alison.

"I wanna check if that's true." says Hanna as she slide a hand down Alison's pants and touch Alison's pussy and it is indeed very wet.

"Wet, right...?" says Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"I'm gonna check your pussy." says Alison as she slide a hand down Hanna's sweatpants and touch Hanna's pussy. It is just as wet as Alison's own.

"Wet...?" says Hanna.

"Yes, it is." says Alison.

Alison and Hanna starts to make out while playing with each other's pussy.

"I love your thick pussy lips, Han." moans Alison.

"Thanks." moans Hanna.

"I bet you could make any guy cum with those." says Alison.

"Probably." says Hanna.

"Such a sexy girl you are." says Alison.

"You too." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Alison.

Alison slide two fingers into Hanna's pussy, finger-fucking her.

"Mmm, soooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

"You have a very erotic pussy." says Alison.

"Nice! This feels really good." moans Hanna.

"I'm sure it does." says Alison, all sexy and erotic.

"Yes!" moans Hanna.

"Fuck, you truly are a highly erotic girl." says Alison.

"Awww!" moans Hanna in a sexy tone.

Hanna starts to finger-fuck Alison.

"Mmm, holy shit, yeah!" moans Alison.

"Feels nice?" says Hanna.

"Absolutely. It feels amazing." moans Alison.

"Mmm, so fucking sexy!" moans Hanna.

"So true!" moans Alison.

"Ali, you are so beautiful and sweet." moans Hanna.

"So are you." moans Alison.

45 minutes later.

"Holy slutty crap!" moans Alison as she get an orgasm.

"Oh my poop!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

"That was sexy." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

Alison and Hanna are very happy.

"Let's drink some wine." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Ali, don't take advantage of Hanna." says Spencer.

"I'm not. Hanna and I love each other. I'd never hurt her or use her for my own pleasure. She's my soul mate." says Alison.

"Good. I hope that's true." says Spencer.

"No worry. It is true." says Alison.

"If you say so, DiLaurentis." says Spencer.

"See ya later. I'm gonna meet Hanna at the Brew." says Alison.

22 minutes later at the Brew.

"Hanna, it's cute that you're able to eat some cake without getting fat." says Alison when she notice that Hanna eat raspberry cake.

"I can eat cake in certain amounts 'cause I go to the gym twice a week and eat according to a diet plan that my therapist suggested for me." says Hanna.

"Okay. Sexy." says Alison.

"Yeah, babe." says Hanna.

"Sweet." says Alison as she drink some coffee.

"Want some cake?" says Hanna.

"Thanks, but raspberry isn't my thing." says Alison.

"You like orange, right...?" says Hanna.

"I do. Nice that you remember." says Alison.

"I'm not as much of a lazy butt as some people think, Ali." says Hanna.

"I know." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Why did you bully me when we were young then?" says Hanna.

"Because back then I was unable to understand how awesome you are. I failed to see beyond your chubby shy exterior." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna. "In a weird way you helped me though. You being evil towards me made me stronger."

"Alright, baby." says Alison, giving Hanna a kiss.

"Mmm, it's sexy when you call me baby. I love it." says Hanna.

Hanna take a sip of her tea.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, Hanna." says Alison.

Alison take a bite of her sandwich.

"Are you wearing panties?" says Hanna.

"Yes, what about you?" says Alison.

"I wear panties." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Em, congrats on your victory in the regionals. Sorry I wasn't there to see it." says Alison.

"It's okay. I know you were with Hanna." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em. You're so understanding." says Alison.

"I'm glad you think so, Ali. You and Hanna are cute together." says Emily.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Did you girls say Hanna? That's me." says Hanna as she walk up to Alison and Emily.

"Hi, Hanna!" says Alison as she gives Hanna a kiss.

"Hi, babe!" says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Girl, you're so sexy." says Alison as she grab Hanna's ass.

"Ali, Han...I'm here." says Emily.

"Opsss!" says Alison. "Sorry, Em. Hanna and I got distracted."

"No problem, ladies." says Emily.

"Hanna, let's head to your place and get cozy." says Alison.

"Sounds nice." says Hanna.

"Have fun." says Emily.

35 minutes later in Hanna's bedroom.

"My pussy is wet." says Hanna.

"That's sweet. Mine's wet as well." says Alison.

Alison unbutton her pants.

"Lick me, Hanna-Boo." says Alison as she gesture to her pussy.

"Sure, babe." says Hanna with a sexy smile as she goes down on her knees and starts to slowly lick Alison's pussy.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Alison.

Hanna is happy that Alison enjoy what she is doing.

"This is erotic!" moans Alison.

Hanna lick harder.

"Yes, bring mama home!" moans Alison.

Hanna lick faster.

"No, slow down!" moans Alison.

Hanna lick slower.

"Mmm, nice! Very sexy..." moans Alison. "...don't stop."

22 minutes later.

"Awwww! Yes...sexy!" moans Alison as she get a huge orgasm.

"Wow! You cum really big." says Hanna.

"Yeah. I love to cum a lot." says Alison. "Large orgasms are wonderful."

"I agree." says Hanna.

"Now you will get your orgasm too." says Alison.

"Yay!" says Hanna as she pull off her baggy sweatpants.

Alison starts to lick Hanna's pussy.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Hanna. "Soooo nice!"

Alison lick harder.

"Holy shit, sexy..." moans a happy Hanna.

Alison lick even harder.

"Oh, fuck!" moans Hanna. "Make me cum, Ali...please."

Alison lick faster.

"Awww!" moans Hanna.

10 minutes later.

"Ohhh! So damn cute! Fuck, yes!" moans Hanna as she get her orgasm.

"Nice. You get awesome orgasms, Han." says Alison.

"Yeah. I've learned a lot from porn and from having sex with Caleb." says Hanna.

"Sweet." says Alison.

"Okay." says Hanna with an adorable smile.

"What should we do now, babe?" says Alison.

"I wanna watch a sweet movie and cuddle." says Hanna.

"Alright, that's a cute idea." says Alison.

Hanna and Alison cuddle up on the couch, wrap a soft blanket around them while watching a funny childish movie.

"This movie is sooo cute!" says Hanna.

"I prefer something more for adults, but I can watch this old thing for you, babe." says Alison.

"You're so nice who do that for me, even though it's not your style of movie." says Hanna. "Awww! Thanks sooo much."

"No problem, Hanna-Boo." says Alison.

"Ali, me love you." says Hanna.

"I love you." says Alison.

Hanna gives Alison a sweet kiss.

"You've got good kissing skills." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Hanna. "You too."

"Awww! Cute." says Alison.

The next day.

"Ali, do you ever put a dildo in your ass?" says Hanna.

"No, not really. Ass-sex isn't my thing. I prefer to have stuff in my pussy instead of my ass." says Alison.

"Okay, me too. Ass-sex is kinda disgusting." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Ever miss sex with men?" says Hanna.

"Honestly I do sometimes, but I love you for real so it's okay." says Alison. "What about you?"

"There are times when I miss big dick in my pussy. When that happens I have my dildo though so it's not a problem." says Hanna.

"Okay. I understand. My dildo is important to me as well." says Alison.

"Your dildo is made of real gold, right?" says Hanna.

"Yes. I have a 12 inch gold dildo that Madame Lana Rose from France made for me." says Alison.

"My dildo is pink rubber." says Hanna.

"If you want to, I can buy a gold dildo that you can have as a gift." says Alison.

"You don't need to spend money on that for me. I love you and that's what makes me happy, not a sex toy." says Hanna.

"I feel the same about you." says Alison.

"I'm happy." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"I'm happy as well." says Alison with a cute smile of her own.

"You're the best." says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"Nice sexy outfit you wear." says Hanna.

"Oh, you like my latex clothes?" says Alison.

"Yeah 'cause they hug your body in all the right places, making you look erotic." says Hanna.

"I'm glad you think so, babe." says Alison.

"Alright, girl." says Hanna.

"Such a sweet lil' slut ya are, Han." says Alison.

"Ali...thank you sooo much!" says Hanna in joy.

"You're welcome." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"I love you." says Hanna.

"I love you." says Alison.

Alison gives Hanna a sexy kiss.

"Mmm, my pussy is getting wet." moans Hanna.

"Oh...nice!" says Alison with a cute smile.

"You wet too?" says Hanna.

"Not yet." says Alison, all sexy and erotic.

"I'm gonna make you wet." says Hanna as she rub Alison's ass.

"Mmm, nice!" moans Alison.

"Cute." whisper Hanna.

"Yeah...my pussy is getting wet now." moans Alison.

"Awesome." says Hanna.

"Fuck, yeah." whisper Alison in a soft sexy tone.

Alison lick Hanna in the ear.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Hanna.

Alison reach a hand inside Hanna's shirt and touch Hanna's boobs.

"Yes! Touch the milk-makers...sooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Awww! Babe, you're very sexual." says Alison.

"Yeah." moans Hanna.

"Oppss!" says Hanna as she suddenly fart.

"No problem." says Alison as she giggle a bit.

"I didn't mean to fart. It was just beyond my control." says Hanna.

"Chill, baby. It's fine, it can happen to the best." says Alison.

"Awww! You truly like me so much." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Yes, I do, Han." says Alison in a sexy tone.

"I love you too." says Hanna.

"I know, baby. You're so cute and sexy." says Alison.

2 days later.

"Hanna Clarissa Marin, would you marry me?" says Alison as she open her purse and pull out a golden ring with a round smooth shiny pink gem on it.

"Yes! of course I'll marry you!" says a happy Hanna.

"Wonderful." says Alison as she slide the ring onto Hanna's finger.

"Yay!" says Hanna in a childish tone.

"Now you're mine forever, baby." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"That's sooo sweet." says Hanna, still happy, of course.

"Oh, yeah!" says Alison. "I love you very much."

"Ali, I love you too." says Hanna.

"Awww! Sexy." says Alison.

"Yes." says Hanna.

"Hanna-Boo, you are so cute." says Alison.

"Thank you!" says Hanna in sweet joy.

"Nice." says Alison.

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, you are the best person on Earth." says Hanna.

"High prasie, right there. So cool." says Alison.

"Yay!" says Hanna, jumping up and down while she clap her hands in joy, almost like a very happy kindergarten kid.

"You're funny and I love that." says Alison.

"Awww!" says a happy Hanna.

"Yeah, baby." says Alison, being happy too.

Nearly a month later.

Alison and Hanna enter Rosewood church.

Alison wear a black gown and Hanna wear a pink gown.

Alison and Hanna hold hands as they walk up to the altar.

"We've gathered here today for the wedding of Alison DiLaurentis and Hanna Marin." says Father Summers.

"Hanna-Boo, you are the woman I love more than anything else on Earth and I look forward to our future together. I think of you as the sunshine on my face in the summer, the part of my soul that makes me happy and the reason I wake up every morning. Forever to I bond myself to you, babe. I love you." says Alison.

"Ali, you are the one I love so much and I look forward to spend the rest of my life at your side. You protect me, keep me happy and cute. Today I bond my heart to yours for all eternity. I love you with all of my power." says Hanna.

"In the honor given to me by our Lord in Heaven, hereby I declare you ladies as wife and wife. May you be blessed." says Father Summers.

 **The End.**


End file.
